So Complicated
by whitter23
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy are Bailey's best friends. But after Bailey helps Matt through his breakup with Amy, and Matt helps Bailey through a bitter divorce, Bailey finds herself with more than friendly feelings for Matt. One shot, Matt Hardy/OC


**So Complicated**

Matt Hardy One Shot

**Author's Note: I own Bailey. I do not own either of the Hardy's, Beth, Amy, Adam, or the song. I like Matt Hardy, but I don't have the hotts for him. I did this for those who do.**

"_Oh..just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip, Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips. They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind. Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye. Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess. But think of what I'd be losin' if your answer isn't yes. So complicated I'm so frustrated, I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel. Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated." _

Bailey sang along to Carolyn Dawn Johnson's "Complicated" as it played on the radio, as she drove toward the airport in Charlotte. She was on her way to pick up Matt and Jeff Hardy, her two best friends in the entire world. She had grown up with them, since they were the closest neighbors she had out in their little corner of the world. She was a year younger than Jeff, but she was at their house a lot, watching them wrestle on their makeshift ring. They had always called her their own personal cheerleader. They had actually convinced a lot of people that she was their younger sister.

She had always been close to the both of them, and she loved Jeff's fiancée, Beth, but Matt was incredibly special to her. She had been there for him during his problems with Amy and Adam, and Matt had been there for her through her divorce later that same year. It was soon after that that her feelings for Matt had seemed to change. She had realized that she had fallen for the one man that meant most to her. She hardly ever saw him since he went back into the WWE, but that didn't matter to her. She felt silly for feeling that way about Matt, of all people; she was sure that he didn't feel the same way about her. She was just the little sister he never had.

She pulled into the parking lot of the airport, forgetting about all those feelings for now. She was going to see her best friend for the first time in nearly a month. And he would be home for an entire week for Christmas and New Year's, which made seeing him that much better. She stood near baggage claim to wait for him. He would already be on the ground and getting through the crowd. After only a couple of minutes, she saw his curly black hair and adorable smile break through the sea of people.

"Bailey!" he shouted when he saw her.

"Matt!" She ran up to him and jumped into his waiting arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun around.

"God, I've missed you, Bailey." He sat her back down.

"I missed you to, Mattie."

"You know, I only allow you to call me that because you're my best friend and I love you. No one else would get away with it."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled innocently at him, and he laughed as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Let's go home." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the airport.

They caught up on the time they hadn't seen each other, as Bailey drove back to Cameron. She didn't want to leave as she pulled into Matt's driveway.

"Stay for dinner?" he asked her.

"Love to." She grinned happily at his invitation.

They settled on Spaghetti. Bailey tried to help, but Matt kept threatening to tickle her when she touched anything. So instead, she hopped up onto the counter to watch him.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Bailey asked.

"It's only spaghetti," he replied with a laugh.

"Yes, but you just got home."

"Bailey, I've got it."

"Okay, fine." She wished she had some mustard to threaten him with then, but he wouldn't keep it in the house.

"How about a movie?" he asked as he cleared the table after they ate.

"As long as it's something good."

"If you're gonna be like that, you pick one out."

She went over to Matt's massive movie collection in the living room, nearly half of which were wrestling DVD's, and looked for something good.

"How does 'Shanghai Noon' sound?" she asked.

"It sounds great," he replied coming into the room. He took the movie and put it in the DVD player.

Bailey sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. She figured that Matt would sit in his favorite chair, but he joined her on the floor.

They watched the movie in silence. She knew it wouldn't last long before Matt got bored. He could never sit still for long. About fifteen into the movie, Matt slowly reached over and put an arm over her waist.

"Matt! NO!" she screamed. She knew what was coming as he pulled her down onto her back and started tickling her sides. "Matt…stop…please!" She struggled to get away, giggling uncontrollably. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and continued tickling her with the other. "I surrender!" she screamed as loud as she could through her laughter.

He stopped when she said the magic words, but he didn't move. He let go of her arms and continued to lie on top of her.

"Matt, you're kind of crushing me."

He still didn't move. He studied her face for a minute then leaned in and kissed her. On the lips. Bailey couldn't breathe. He slowly started moving his lips over hers. She did the same as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued like this for a few minutes before Matt pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bailey," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
